


you’re everything

by hyukaiis



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mentioned TXT, Sad, and it’s 3 in the morning, at least ? the rest of them, i did not read this over, i guess lol, i wrote this because i’m sad, idk what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukaiis/pseuds/hyukaiis
Summary: yeonjun loves soobin
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	you’re everything

he loves soobin.

he loves soobin so much that he might seem crazy, he might seem like an idiot for wanting to give him his all.

he’s awake at night wishing kai would stop crawling into his bed because he wants to hold him so bad. he wants to have the leader in his arms and fall asleep with his soft cheeks against his chest.

during breaks in practice he wishes he could pull the younger to the side and kiss him and tell him how much he loves him.

they used to be the same height when they met, yet soobin grew months into training. he’d look at yeonjun with stars in his eyes and put the older’s guard down. he was at the top and intimidating, but the younger boy that arrived not so long ago saw passed that and clung to him like there was nobody else.

he wishes it would’ve never changed. he wishes that soobin wasn’t so kind and opened to the trainees that joined after him. it was selfish, but he wanted the younger to confide in him and want him too.

and now of course he’s the leader, of course he loves the three younger boys too as much as yeonjun does. but the elder wishes soobin wouldn’t just love him that way.

every time soobin brings the pair bubble tea he wants to kiss him in thanks. every time they finish practice he wants to hold soobin’s hand when they walk to the dorm. every time the younger lazily lays his head on his shoulder when he’s tired, yeonjun wishes he could pull him in and fall asleep in each other’s arms.

it’s a curse, he feels. that he’s stuck with soobin and his big sparkly eyes, his full cheeks and dimples carved by angels. and that those angels made him the sweetest human alive, because the younger always buys him his favorite foods and compliments him and listens to his every rant like there’s nothing more important they could do. yet he’s still their leader, he still lets taehyun hold onto him, smiles so wide at beomgyu’s jokes and cuddles into kai like there’s nobody else there. it all stings.

yeonjun sighs, turning towards the wall and away from the younger in his own bed. maybe he’s selfish. maybe he’s insane. maybe he just fell too deep and it’s unrealistic, at this point. maybe he screwed himself over, now that he’s just one of the members but soobin is his everything.

**Author's Note:**

> i would also simp for soobin  
> also! i made a tumblr (hyukaiis) follow me there plz


End file.
